


great things come out of patience

by meowrails



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Caning, Dom/sub, Edging, Light Bondage, M/M, Overstimulation, Riding, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowrails/pseuds/meowrails
Summary: Mordo teaches Stephen how important it is to wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Well I told myself I wasn't going to write any more fics for this pairing until I saw the movie... I lied. Any inaccuracies or OOC-ness is solely due to the fact that I wrote this a few weeks before it came out. 
> 
> This all started because I was thinking about how nice Benedict would look in a ball gag and, well-here we are.
> 
> As always, comments are appreciated.

Kamar-taj was a place full of impossibilities. The instant he arrived, Stephen had been swept away with a side of the universe he lived in he never deemed possible and new abilities that shook him to his very core. He could open up portals to anywhere in the world. He could create shields and whips made of pure energy and light just by moving his hands, the same ones he thought were entirely useless. He had found a use and place in the cosmos again thanks to the mystic arts.

Still, compared to the rest of the students, he had much to learn before he can properly call himself a master sorcerer. One of the biggest obstacles seemed to be his inability to get rid of his entitlement and ego.

Stephen still had wavering faith on the mystic arts, constantly doubting the drill sergeant's methods of training and practice and then growing increasingly frustrated when a spell wouldn’t turn out the way it was supposed to. It drove Wong up the wall. So much so that he had specifically told Mordo to take care of it, seeing as he had been the one who convinced Strange to join them in the first place. As if the american was a puppy he had to take care of.

This morning, Mordo had told him he was going to learn a lesson about the importance of patience and silence. Many spells and rituals require the utmost concentration, especially when it came to learning them. No one could properly begin to travel through the cosmos and save the multiverse without patience, sacrifice and effort. Magic came with a price, as well as change. Mordo was would just have to entice the change in him a bit more quickly, unless they both wanted to face the limits of Wong’s temperament.

That last thing Stephen would have expected from a lesson in patience was that he would end up sitting on his teacher's cock with his hands tied around his back and a gag in his mouth.

Though, he figured it was definitely one way to learn.

He should have seen it coming from the way Mordo had acted earlier. While he was being prepared, Stephen wasn't allowed to move or speak, an extremely difficult task for an egotistical man who always had to have the last word -- Mordo was well aware of this. No matter how much he asked the American to stay still and stay quiet, he seemed to forget just a few moments later, already rocking his hips into Mordo's fingers once more, commanding him to finish already and take him.

It was clear that he needed to be more stern with this man.

"Enough, you'll never learn the mystic arts if you don't learn to follow orders." Mordo's voice was sharp and authoritative. Stephen seemed to enjoy it more than he was intimidated by it.

The doctor turned around to face him, trying to fight for dominance. He wriggled his hips and wrapped his hands around Mordo's neck to pull him close. "No matter the outcome of this, we both end up coming all over each other. This is ridiculous! Come now, Mordo, just give in and fuck me."

Mordo was not swayed in the slightest, and just continued to scissor him open.

Stephen rolled his head back and moaned frustratingly loudly. "By the Vishanti... If you want me to beg I won't do it again. I don't understand how- oh," He took a moment to moan. "How this will help me learn about patience, it's just sex-!"

His teacher cut him off by pressing his fingers to his prostate, which he had been trying so hard to avoid up until now. As Stephen opened his mouth to gasp, his lips forming a pretty heart shape, Mordo took the opportunity to press his free hand to Stephen's lips and instantly a large ball gag appeared between them. He smirked, enjoying the confusion on his student’s face when his words came out muffled.

Stephen started to move his hands to take it off, but all Mordo had to do was raise his own and, before hehad time to register it, they were tied tightly behind his back with some sort of rope.

"That's better," He quipped. "You are much more tolerable like this."

Stephen looked at him expectantly and did not make a single sound, for once. He spread his knees apart, allowing Mordo to continue to touch him, curious to see what exactly this will lead to.

Once Mordo was entirely satisfied, he helped Stephen turn around, chest against the mattress and ass in the air. The american did not seem the least bit unhappy with his submissive position. He ignored Mordo’s instructions once more, Stephen pressed up against the other man, who had his training outfit on, and rolled his hips in a slow circle against his erection. Mordo bit back a gasp that tried to escape his lips.

This time he didn’t bother warning the American, he was sure the man was well aware of what he was doing. Mordo took his staff and smacked the back both of Stephen’s thighs, leaving red welts that were sure to teach him a lesson. Stephen let out a long, muffled yell, shuffling his knees on the mattress as he realized what had happened. He was panting now, falling limp on the bed.

Mordo healed the welts with a soothing warm touch, his student moaned in relief. He didn’t try to move or make another sound apart from that, which pleased the other man greatly, but he doubted it was enough to put him in his place.

Something cold and slippery pressed against his entrance. Stephen relaxed until the tip was against his prostate. Even at this state, he knew it was a some sort of sex toy that Mordo either had lying around or had conjured up from thin air. Once it started vibrating, the answer was obvious.

The American didn’t dare move too much again, but his entire body trembled as the vibrator moved inside him. He was thankful, however, that he was finally going to be able to come -- Mordo knew fully well that he could do so from this alone if he had been teased enough. He closed his eyes and groaned.

When he was finally tensing up, right on the edge of release, the vibrator stopped and his cock was being held tightly with an invisible force, making it impossible for him to come. His eyes shot open, realizing what had been done to him. He glared at the Baron. Desperate, animalistic grunts and moans escaped his mouth, clearly both trying to speak and to argue with Mordo despite the ball gag he now wore.

His teacher had been standing from across the room, arms crossed and staring intently at Stephen. He walked over to him and stroked his hair, shushing him.

“I charmed it so it will not allow you to finish,” He explained, resting his hand on Stephen’s lower back now. “Hopefully this will serve as a good lesson for you. If you had listened to me, you wouldn’t be in this state right now.”

As Stephen’s breathing became normal again, the vibrator started to move once more.

Mordo chuckled and picked up his staff. “As much as I would like to see you like this for longer, I have some duties to attend.”

His student made a strangled noise in response.

“I’ll see you in two hours.”

And with that, Stephen was left alone.

 

\----

 

Mordo kept his promise, arriving exactly two hours later. He was glad to see that Stephen had actually listened to him and barely moved since he left. He was still desperate for release, Mordo wouldn’t be surprised if it was the sixth or seventh time he almost came. Stephen was covered in sweat, breathing through his nose slowly, trying to calm himself, but his demeanor changed the instant he noticed Mordo returned.

He tensed up and looked away, embarrassed, even more color rising to his cheeks. The Baron began to take off his clothes as he walked towards where he was laying on the floor. It seemed that he had tried to get out at one point but fell out of the mattress. Stephen threw him a glance, his body still trembling.

“You did well, I’m proud of you.” Mordo praised. He quite enjoyed how red all of Stephen’s face was now. He was well aware of Stephen’s vanity, it was no surprise to him that the man enjoyed being praised. “You look beautiful like this.”

The vibrator disappeared, Stephen felt frustratingly empty. He looked up at Mordo with pleading eyes, breaking a rule just to get on his knees once again, but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“No,” Mordo said simply and picked him up. A high pitched sound escaped from Stephen’s throat, he was both embarrassed and surprised, but didn’t resist when he was gently placed back in the bed. Nor did he resist when he heard Mordo’s voice telling him to sit on his cock.

In fact, Stephen was thrilled by the idea, and didn’t waste any time moving towards him and aligning the tip of Mordo’s head to his greedy hole. His teacher grasped his hips as he lowered himself on Mordo’s cock until he was firmly situated on his lap.

Stephen didn’t even give his lover time to breathe before he was rocking his hips back and forth without any sort of rhythm, like an animal in heat. Mordo held tighter onto his hips, digging his nails until he stopped and composed himself. The american simply clenched around him and sobbed.

Mordo glared up at him, “Control yourself.” Stephen sighed in defeat and closed his eyes.

The sorcerer moved his hips up into him achingly slowly, making Stephen let out a long suffering, helpless groan. He had no idea how the man who held him could keep this sort of composure for this long. There was no possible way that Mordo was not as desperate as him. Then again, Stephen had never done anything like this before. He had always become so accustomed to asserting dominance into everything he did, especially sex. The fact that he had taken a liking to being treated in this way frightened him -- just not enough for him to stop. By the Vishanti, he needed this.

He rested his head on his teacher's shoulder and struggled to move his hips again, trying to dig Mordo’s prick deeper into his heated flesh, but the man was holding him far too tightly for him to do so and would stop immediately every time he tried to move. Stephen whimpered desperately, his tongue licking around the ball gag. Saliva was dribbling down the side of his forced-open mouth.

Mordo pulled him back by his hair and pressed his mouth to Stephen's chest. He decided to tease Stephen by licking and biting gently at his fleshy, pink nubs. He arched his back to the touch, his breath growing ragged with every teasing movement from Mordo's tongue.

He rolled his head back and stretched his hands, but suddenly hissed at a random sting in his wrists. The rope tying them together was far too tight. Waves of pain from the damaged nerves kept coming from his fingertips to his forearm. Stephen whimpered uncomfortably, trying to move his hands and shoulders so the pain would stop.

Mordo noticed instantly, he pressed a finger to his ball gag and it turned into a small rosebud. Stephen spat it out to the side and took the opportunity to stretch his jaw before he spoke.

"Is something wrong?" The sorcerer asked, looking up at his debauched state. Hair clung to the sweat on his forehead, his cheeks and shoulders were flushed red from embarrassment and arousal. His thighs trembled, his back arched, his hands shook against his chest.

Mordo had made the future Sorcerer Supreme come undone, completely wrapped around his finger. Well, not that Stephen knew about that one detail.

It took a few moments for his student to speak. Mordo took the opportunity to run his thumb over Stephen's plump red lips that he liked so much.

He finally began to speak. "It's nothing. Please... keep going."

His lover frowned at him. "Strange, tell me what is wrong." He instructed.

The American moaned weakly in pain. "My hands... The rope is too tight." He said with a hiss he hid between his teeth, but it was no use trying to hide how serious the pain had become.

And just like that, the binding that held his hands together disappeared. Mordo took Stephen's hands and massaged them gently, his hands growing warmer at will to soothe the pain.

Stephen choked out a sob at the tenderness. He knew his mind was finally entering a headspace he never allowed himself to be in before. He rested his head on Mordo's shoulder, thighs shaking with need and groaning so low it almost sounded akin to a purr.

It seemed that Mordo finally took pity on him. He took Stephen's aching, red cock in his hand and gave it a firm stroke. Stephen breathed out, clenching around Mordo and moving his hips just a bit, causing both of them to groan. The sorcerer held his hips once more to keep him in place, but it seemed like the sight of Stephen, pliant and willing on top of him, was causing him to break.

He held the american's neck and continued to pump his fist up and down his dripping cock. Stephen always seemed to enjoy it when he grabbed his neck, so Mordo went ahead and squeezed, cutting off Stephen's air supply as he stroked him, running his thumb over the slit. He let go when Stephen's entire body tensed up, clearly right in the edge of finishing. Stephen gasped for air, sobbing and wriggling his hips.

"Do you want to come, Strange?"

Stephen nodded desperately, "Yes. Please, by the Hoary Hosts, I do."

Mordo smirked, his student had taken a strong liking to that phrase.

"Well, go on then," The Baron let go of Stephen's hips and placed his hands on his thighs instead, looking up expectantly.  "Move, make yourself come."

It was clear that the other man had certainly not been expecting to have to do the work himself.

He gave an experimental roll of his hips and shuddered before taking advantage of his training. Strong legs tensed up as he lifted himself up and down on Mordo's prick with abandon. The would burn and ache tomorrow but Stephen couldn't care less. He simply rested his hands on Mordo's strong chest to steady himself and moved faster, enjoying the swell of the cock inside him.

He managed to find the right angle for Mordo to hit _that_ spot and gasped, moving slower but rocking back hard. The room was filled with the rhythmic sound of skin slapping against skin and the lewd sounds of pleasure that escaped Stephen’s mouth. He repeated Mordo’s name like a mantra. The baron licked his lips, enjoying the show that Stephen was putting on for him. If there was anything that Stephen enjoyed more than sex, it was showing off.

His hands moved from Mordo’s chest to pull on his own hair, a habit he had whenever he was about to come, and threw his head back. His plump, red lips were open and moaning, each one louder than the last. He was absolutely and completely overwhelmed. Mordo began to stroke him again, and it was all it took for Stephen to finally go over the edge.

Not a minute had passed and Stephen was already coming with a loud shuddering cry, ejaculate landing on both of their chests, his body clenching and squeezing around his lover’s cock. Mordo moved him closer and kissed his pliant, open mouth that was still gasping for air. He looked ruined.

He was just about to slip out of Stephen and finish himself off when a hand came to his chest. Stephen, still panting, straightened himself up and started to move again for Mordo. The sorcerer groaned in surprise and his student took the opportunity to lick and bite at his neck as he managed to get his cock deeper into the velvety heat of his body. Stephen was practically bouncing on his lap now, his thighs were trembling with overexertion.

Mordo could not even begin to think about how oversensitive Stephen must be. The american was trying to hide his whimpers by biting his lips, but they escaped anyway. At the moment they made eye contact, Stephen could no longer hide his arousal.

“M-Mordo...” He breathed out, Mordo realized Stephen was coming again, a smaller orgasm this time that still managed to make the man sob.

He pulled Stephen in for another kiss and came inside him. The sight of being able to make the american finish twice was just enough to reach his breaking point. Mordo could feel Stephen milk his orgasm out of him, his muscles clenching and contracting around his cock. It was incredibly intense and completely worth waiting two hours for.

Stephen finally relaxed again and fell on top of Mordo, moving until his cock slipped out of him and come started to drip down his thighs. Neither of them could care at the moment, they were far too busy sharing lazy, open mouth kisses, full of bliss and relief.

“You,” Stephen said against Mordo’s jaw, “are a great teacher.”

Mordo laughed and kissed Stephen’s forehead, “You are a terrible student.”

“I came so hard I swore I was gonna astral project.”

“I am not sure that’s even possible.”

Stephen chuckled but it was cut short by the pain in his thighs. Training was going to be incredibly difficult tomorrow. Mordo reached down to massage the muscles, relieving some of the pain.

“Wong will be much harder on you now that he no longer tolerates how much of a pain you are.”

The student simply sighed and moved to rest next to Mordo. “Please don’t talk about him or anyone else when I still have your semen inside me.”

Mordo shook his head and changed the subject. “I could always be your... private tutor for more lessons.”

“Oh look, Karl Mordo made a joke.”

“I told you not call me by my first name.” He quipped. Stephen rolled his eyes.

“Did your first lessons on patience also involve getting fucked?” He asked with a ragged voice.

Mordo scoffed, “Of course not. I was left in the snow along with some other students and we had to wait for an hour until portals appeared in front of us. We weren’t allowed to move or warm ourselves up, if we did we had to start all over again.” He hummed to himself for a moment. “I am simply spoiling you.”

  
“Looks like I’ll need a lot more practice, then.” Stephen smirked and leaned to kiss him again, savoring the moments before they would both be subjected to more of Wong’s unmerciful training.


End file.
